Why You Must Do It For Me?
by Hoshi Ana
Summary: Chapter 4 update! Sakura kembali sama Sasuke, ia menerima Sasuke lagi.Kok bisa? Bisa dong.Tapi ada sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Apakah itu? RnR ya?
1. Chapter 1

Heho, semuanya! *teriak-teriak di malam hari – dilempar panci tetangga sebelah yg lagi tidur* Saia kembali lagi! Inilah fict gaje yg telah saia hadirkan untuk anda semua! Saia harap anda semua puas dengan fict aneh ini. Selamat membaca!

Sakdurunge, tak andhani, yen sampean ora seneng, ora sah diwaca!

Summary:

Sasuke terlanjur menyakiti hati Sakura. Amarah, kekesalan, dan kesedihan Sakura tak dapat dibendung lagi, sampai pada akhirnya, Sakura memutus hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Berulang kali Sasuke memohon maaf kepadanya tapi maaf itu tak dapat diterima oleh Sakura. Akankah semua ini akan tetap berlanjut? Inilah jawaban yang tak kita ketahui…..

_Why You Must Do It For Me?_

_Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto _

_-Chapter 1- _

"Sakura, tunggu!" panggil Sasuke. Gadis yang memiliki nama Sakura itu pun hanya diam sambil terus berjalan.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke lagi sembari meraih tangan kanan Sakura. Tetapi dengan cepat ia melepaskan tangannya. Ia menatap sang bungsu Uchiha dengan tatapan amarah, tatapan kekesalan, tatapan kesedihan, dan tatapan penyesalan atas apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya. Air mata Sakura yang sejak tadi terbendung akhirnya meleleh juga.

"Kenapa? Kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyakiti hatiku? Kenapa kau tega melakukan semua itu padaku? Kenapa kau mengkhianati cintamu padaku? Kenapa kau membuang banyak air mataku? Kenapa, Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan yang betubi-tubi dari Sakura membuat hati Sasuke semakin sakit. Sakit dengan apa yang telah perbuat pada orang yang sangat ia cintai. Ia sangat menyesal dengan perbuatannya. Seakan-akan apa yang telah ia perbuat itu adalah perbuatan yang selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa dimaafkan.

"Sasuke…" Sakura angkat bicara di tengah isak tangisnya. Sasuke yang namanya disebut mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi tertunduk.

"Kita putus."

Selesai. Semuanya sudah selesai. Hubungan yang sempat tejalin antara Sasuke dan Sakura kandas di tengah jalan. Kalimat 'kita putus' yang dilontarkan Sakura pada Sasuke membuat hati sang Uchiha itu terbakar. Ingin rasanya hati kecil Sasuke berteriak. Tetapi, apakah mungkin?

"Sa… Sakura, kau bercanda kan?" tanya Sasuke yang masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda? Semua yang kau lakukan itu menyakitkanku! Selamat tinggal, Sasuke," bentak Sakura yang kemudian pergi menjauh dari Sasuke.

Diam. Tak ada suara panggilan untuk Sakura dari Sasuke. Sasuke juga tidak mencoba untuk menghentikan Sakura. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Apakah Sasuke akan berhenti sampai di sini saja? Apakah kau sudah menyerah, Uchiha?

'Sial! Semua ini gara-gara perempuan menjijikkan itu!' ucap Sasuke kesal dalam hati.

-Flashback-

Hari pertama….

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura dengan ceria. Pemuda yang memiliki nama Sasuke itu pun menoleh. Senyum tipis terukir indah di bibir Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Jangan diberantakan!" ucap Sakura keanak-anakan kemudian kembali merapikan rambutnya.

"Hihihi…. Iya, iya. Memangnya ada apa, sih?" tanya Sasuke mengulang.

"Sasuke-kun nanti temani aku ke toko buku, ya! Sasuke-kun mau, kan?" ajak Sakura.

"Eh… Bagaimana, ya, Sakura? Soalnya nanti aku ada latihan basket. Jadi, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Mata kondo onegai shimasu," jawab Sasuke menegcewakan. Tetapi perkataan Sasuke itu tidak membuat senyum Sakura memudar.

"Tidak apa-apa kok kalau Sasuke tidak bisa. Nanti aku bisa pergi dengan Ino," kata Sakura.

"Benar, nih? Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya?" Sasuke memohon

"Iya! Tidak apa-apa kok!" balas Sakura.

Lima hari berikutnya…..

"Sasuke-kun, nanti kita jalan-jalan, yuk! Mumpung malam minggu, nih!" ajak Sakura lagi.

"Mm… Gomenasai, Sakura. Tapi nanti sore aku ada keperluan dengan teman kakakku. Ini sangat penting. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus datang. Aku sudah janji. Minggu depan saja, ya!" balas Sasuke yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa kok!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sebenarnya dalam hati kecil Sasuke, ia merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak pernah bisa meluagngkan waktunya dengan Sakura sebentar saja. Padahal hanya sekedar jalan-jalan atau kencan,. Tapi entah mengapa Sasuke selalu saja berkata 'maaf aku tidak bisa'. Atau 'maaf, lain kali saja'. Ia juga merasa sangat malu pada Sakura karena setiap kali ia tidak bisa pergi dengan Sakura, Sakura selalu sabar padanya. Mungkin karena cinta Sakura yang begitu besar padanya.

Hari demi hari terus bergulir. Minggu demi minggu terus berlalu. Sudah berkali-kali Sakura mengajak Sasuke pergi bersamanya tetapi Sasuke tidak pernah bisa. Sakura hampir putus asa. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia merasa hubungannya dengan Sasuke semakin lama semakin memudar. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke juga jarang terlihat dengan Sakura. Ada apa, Uchiha?

"Sakura-chan!" panggil pemuda berambut kuning durian dengan penuh semangat. Suara berisik pemuda itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Eh? Sakura-chan kenapa? Kok kelihatan tidak bersemangat sih? Ada masalah, ya?" tanya pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Naruto. Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Yang benar?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Iya. Terima kasih, Naruto-kun," balas Sakura.

"Ya, sama-sama. Oh, ya! Sakura-chan, sekarang aku jadi jarang melihatmu berdua dengan Sasuke. Apa kau putus dengannya? Soalnya akhir-akhir ini dia dekat sekali dengan Ka…."

"Karin?" potong Sakura membentak.

"Eh? Ma… Maaf, Sakura! Aku keceplosan! Yang tadi kukatakan itu tidak benar! Su… Sudah, jangan dipikirkan!" ucap Naruto. Tetapi apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu tidak dipedulikan oleh Sakura. Ia malah pergi menjauhi Naruto dan berniat mencari Sasuke. Tapia pa daya, Sakura sama sekali tidak menemukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau di mana?"

Sore hari di taman kota…..

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura lirih. Saat ini, ia sedang berada di sebuah taman yang sangat asri yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota Konohagakure. Duduk si kursi panjang taman sendirian. Di otaknya, memori tentang perkataan Naruto sewaktu di sekolah terus berputar,. Di telinganya, kata-kata Naruto terus terngiang hingga saat ini. Di hatinya, ia dipenuhi oleh sejuta pertanyaan mengenai apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar atau salah. Kenapa, Uchiha?

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Jangan berpikir itu terus. Belum tentu juga yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar. Lagipula kau tahu kan bagaimana sifatnya Naruto? Sudah, ayo lupakan!" ucap Sakura menenangkan dirinya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang agar ia bisa lebih tenang. Matanya terus bergerak ke semua sisi dan sudut taman nan indah itu. Tapi kemudian bola mata Sakura berhenti bergerak ketika didapatinya dua orang yang sangat ia kenal sedang berduaan dengan sangat mesra. Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang berkacamata dengan seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan model rambut emo yang sangat menawan. Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan bermaksud untuk mendekati kedua orang itu. Tapi sudah terlambat. Wanita berkacamata itu sudah terlanjur mencium bibir pemuda itu dengan sangat lembut. Saat itulah, amarah Sakura sudah tak dapat dibendung.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura pada pria itu, Sasuke. Orang yang sangat ia cintai sekaligus pacarnya.

"Sa… Sakura, aku…"

"Cukup, Sasuke! Jadi ini yang kau lakukan di belakangku? Jadi ini yang kau perbuat padaku? Kau berbohong padaku kan, Sasuke? Jadi ini yang lakukan? Setiap kali aku mengajakmu untuk pergi bersamaku kau tidak pernah bisa hanya karena kau selingkuh? Kenapa kau berbohong? Aku kecewa padamu, Uchiha!" bentak Sakura kemudian ia pergi dari Sasuke. Berulang kali Sasuke memanggil tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Sakura.

-End of flashback-

Kediaman Uchiha, malam hari…..

"Sasuke, ayo makan. Makanannya sudah siap!" panggil Mikoto dari luar kamar Sasuke. Tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Sasuke. Suasananya terlihat sangat sunyi.

"Sasuke," panggil Mikoto lagi. '

"Sasuke belum lapar, bu. Ibu kalau mau makan, makan duluan saja. Sasuke bisa makan nanti. Sasuke masih kenyang," jawab Sasuke tidak beresemangat.

"Eh? Belum lapar, ya? Tapi kenapa jawabnya lesu begitu? Sasuke sakit?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

"Tidak. Sasuke hanya kelelahan. Sasuke kurang tidur," jelas Sasuke bohong.

"Oh, begitu? Ya, sudah. Kalau Sasuke butuh sesuatu bilang pada ibu, ya!" kata Mikoto penuh perhatian layaknya seorang ibu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

-Sasuke's POV-

Sakura…. Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku terlebih dahulu? Aku yakin kalau kau mau dengar kau pasti akan lega. Aku melakukan ini juga demi kebaikanmu.

Bukan. Bukan karena aku selingkuh dengan Karin! Kau pikir aku suka dengan wanita menjijikkan seperti dia? Kalau sampai aku suka dengan dia, berarti aku adalah orang tebodoh di dunia! Tentu saja aku masih mencintaimu! Bukan Karin!

Kami-sama, tolong aku! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kalau pun aku minta maaf Sakura pasti juga tidak akan memaafkanku. Kalau aku bilang aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Karin, semunya juga sudah terlamabat. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tolong aku! Tuhan, tolong aku!

_-To be continued-_

Wew! Selesaaaaiiii! Maksud Hoshi selesai chapter 1-nya! Maaf ya kalo gak menarik dan kurang panjang! Trus, gak memuaskan pula! Tolong di review ya! Review-nya muluk-muluk juga gak apa-apa! Soalnya saia suka ma orang yang kalo ne-review tuh panjang-panjang (sebut saja banyak omong). Review ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Heho semua! Bertemu lagi dengan saia! Saia minta maaf buat keterlambatan saia dalam meng-update fict saia, baik cerita yg ini maupun yang lain. Soalnya, komputer saia tuh rusak! Mau ngetik jadi gak bisa! Kalo di warnet kelamaan! Ya inilah akibatnya! Saia jadi terlambat dan terlalu lama meng-update. Okelah! Dari pada banyak omong, langsung aja ya! Happy reading!

(Sobat, kalo gak suka ma ceritanya, jangan dilanjutin baca ya! Takutnya nanti kecewa)

**Why You Must Do It For Me?**

**Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, cerita gak nyambung **

**-Chapter 2- **

-Normal POV-

Pagi ini bukanlah pagi yang biasa untuknya. Pagi yang indah tapi tak seindah hatinya. Pagi yang cerah tapi tak secerah perasaannya. Suasana yang tenang dan damai tapi hatinya tak tentram. Langkahnya gontai di antara tembok-tembok sekolah yang berdiri kokoh itu. Ekspresi wajahnya tak seperti biasa. Pikirannya sedang runyam. Mengingat semua kesalahan yang dilakukannya pada gadis berambut pink yang amat dicintainya itu. Rasa bersalah yang amat sangat mendalam. Rasa bersalah yang mungkin tak dapat dimaafkan olehnya. Hm… Mungkin, ya?

"Sasuke-kun!"

Panggilan seorang perempuan dengan nada aneh yang sama sekali tidak ingin dia dengar membuat langkahnya terhenti. Perempuan berkacamata dengan rambut panjang warna merah semerah darah yang memanggilnya berjalan mendekatinya. Perempuan itu lalu meraih lengan kekar seorang pria bernama Sasuke itu dan memeluknya. Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke menghajar perempuan itu. Karena perempuan itulah yang membuat hubungannya dengan Sakura hancur berantakan.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa? Kok wajahnya suntuk begitu sih? Tidak seperti biasanya. Ada apa sih?" kata perempuan itu manja sambil mencolek pipi Sasuke dengan sembarangan.

'Cih! Kurang ajar sekali perempuan gila itu! Tidak tahu malu!' batin Sasuke. Sasuke pun mendengus kesal. Sementara gadis bernama Karin itu malah tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Karin. Ia tidak peduli Karin mau bicara ini itu dan sebagainya. Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah sekitar karena ia jijik melihat wajah Karin. Tetapi, secara tiba-tiba mata onyx-nya berhenti bergerak ketika didapatinya sesosok gadis cantik tengah berdiri di depannya. Seketika, ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah (terkejut-terkejut gi mana gitu…). Karin yang juga menyadarinya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Sasuke. Memperlihatkan pada gadis itu betapa mesranya ia dengan Sasuke. Tetapi gadis itu, Sakura, tidak terpancing sama sekali oleh umpan Karin. Tidak ada perasaan cemburu atau pun amarah yang membara di hatinya. Tetapi yang ada malah seringai kecil yang terukir di bibirnya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Karin, dengan membawa beberapa buah buku di depan dadanya. Mata emerald-nya menatap mata onyx Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Tapi itu bukan senyuman yang selama ini disukai Sasuke. Bukan senyuman yang membuat hati Sasuke itkut tersenyum. Tetapi senyum sinis Sakura yang sebenarnya tak ingin dilihatnya.

Mata emerald Sakura kembali bergerak. Kali ini ia menangkap sepasang bola mata yang ada di balik kacamata Karin. Kakinya berhenti melangkah. Ia berdiri tepat di depan Karin. Ia pun membuka mulutnya dan mulai berbicara.

"Selamat, ya, Karin. Kalian berdua memang terlihat sangat cocok. Hah… Ternyata aku ini memang bukanlah perempuan yang pintar merayu. Aku kalah darimu," puji Sakura masih sambil menyeringai. Karin yang dipuji seperti itu ikut tersenyum. Kedua tangannnya melepaskan diri dari lengan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke, ia malah memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Arigatou gozimasu, Sakura-chan. Aku senang sekali waktu kau bilang kalau kami berdua terlihat sangat cocok. Ya tentu saja. Karin dan Sasuke akan selalu terlihat cocok. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, ya?" balas Karin.

"Hm. Douitashimashite. Jaga Sasuke, ya? Jangan kecewakan dia. Sasuke kan anak baik. Selain itu dia juga pintar. Tampan pula. Gadis mana sih yang tidak mau jadi milik Sasuke? Iya kan, Sasuke?" kata Sakura sinis. Sasuke yang ditanya seperti itu pada Sakura malah terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan mengecewakannya. Aku akan menjaga Sasuke selamanya," jawab Karin _pe-de_.

"Dan kau juga, Sasuke. Jaga Karin dengan baik sama seperti kau menjagaku. Dan jangan sakiti dia sama seperti kau menyakiti perasaanku," lanjut Sakura. Tak lama, kakinya kembali melangkah. Ia pergi menjauhi Sasuke maupun Karin. Karin pun kembali tersenyum sinis.

"Sakura, tunggu!" panggil Sasuke. Sasuke yang baru akan melangkah tangan kanannya berhasil diraih oleh Karin. Sasuke menatap Karin dengan dipenuhi perasaan amarah.

"Lepaskan aku!" perintah Sasuke. Karin yang diperintah seperti itu bukannya takut malah tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Ia menatap mata onyx Sasuke dan berbicara padanya.

"Hei, hei, hei. Apa yang mau kau lakukan, sayang? Apa kau sudah lupa dengan perjanjian kita?" tanya Karin serius. Seketika, ekspresi Sasuke kembali berubah. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyusul dan berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke, jangan sampai kau lupa dengan perjanjiannya, ya? Kalau lupa dan kau melanggarnya, kau akan tahu apa akibatnya. Dan resiko harus tetap dijalankan. Aku serius. Aku tidak bercanda. Keputusan ada di tanganmu," lanjut Karin mengingatkan Sasuke pada perjanjian antara dia dan Karin.

Karin pun menyeringai tipis. Ia senang bahwa rencananya untuk merebut Sasuke telah berhasil. Ia sangat bangga karena ia menang dari Sakura. Menang untuk memperebutkan Sasuke yang bak piala yang diperebutkan olehnya juga Sakura. Tapi sayang. Piala itu jatuh di tangan Karin. Sakura sedih dan kecewa karena ia tak dapat mempertahankan pialanya itu. Tetapi kesedihan itu hanya sebentar. Kesedihan itu pun hilang ganti senyuman. Ia tak perlu lagi memperebutkan piala itu dari Karin. Karena ia yakin, bahwa piala itu akan aman bersama dengan Karin. Dan Sakura, tak akan pernah mengharapkan piala itu lagi.

"Kau…. Dasar perempuan brengsek! Kau gila! Tidak tahu diri! Yang hanya bisa mengambil sesuatu yang dimiliki orang lain!" amarah Sasuke kembali memuncak. Sedangkan Karin, ia yang dikatai seperti itu malah tersenyum lebar.

"Khu…khu…khu… Kalau bukan perempuan brengsek, itu namanya bukan Karin," kata Karin enteng. Karin menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian ia meraih pipi kanan Sasuke. Menyentuhnya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Aku bangga menjadi Karin. Kau seharusnya juga bangga bisa menjadi memiliki Karin. Kau adalah raja. Dan Karin adalah pelayannya. Karin akan melakukan apa pun untuk raja. Apakah Sakura juga melakukan apa pun untuk raja? Tidak kan? Banggalah punya pelayan sepertiku. Aku akan selalu memenuhi apa pun yang raja minta. Apa pun itu, tuanku," kata Karin lagi-lagi dengan sinis. Kemudian ia beranjak pergi menjauhi Sasuke.

'Huh! Tidak Sakura tidak Sasuke, semuanya sama-sama bodoh! Tapi dengan sekali rayuan Karin, semua rencana akan berjalan dengan lancar,' batin Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke pada Sakura saat ia sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Ia hentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya pada lelaki yang memanggilnya. Mengetahui yang memanggil adalah Sasuke, Sakura kembali berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Sakura, tunggu dulu," panggil Sasuke lagi, meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura. Tetapi dengan cepat Sakura melepaskannya.

"Sakura dengarkan aku dulu!" pinta Sasuke.

"Cukup, Sasuke! Jangan ganggu aku lagi! Apa lagi yang bisa kudengarkan? Kau sudah bahagia bersama Karin kan? Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" ucap Sakura kesal.

"Tidak, Sakura! Kumohon! Semua yang terjadi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Kuberi tahu padamu, aku tidak mencintai Karin. Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Dan tidak akan pernah mencintai yang lain. Aku sudah berjanji padamu, kan, Sakura? Aku tidak akan mengingkarinya. Aku bukanlah orang yang suka berbohong. Sebenarnya…"

"Sasuke. Cukup. Simpan saja semua omong kosongmu itu. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Kalau kau memang masih mencintaiku, kenapa beberapa waktu yang lalu kau malah berduan dan bermesraan dengan Karin. Kau masih mau bilang kalau kau masih mencintaiku? Maaf, Sasuke, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau hatiku terluka untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jangan pernah meminta maaf lagi padaku. Percuma saja, Sasuke. Aku juga tidak akan memaafkanmu. Simpan saja maafmu itu. Kau mengerti, kan?" kata Sakura panjang lebar memotong ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam. Ia meraih kedua tangan Sakura. Ia menggenggamnya dengan erat. Kemudian ia berkata,

"Tolong berikan aku satu kali lagi kesempatan untuk menjadi satu-satunya orang terpenting di hatimu. Tolong beri aku satu kali lagi kesempatan untuk mencintaimu. Tolong beri aku satu kali lagi kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu-waktuku bersamamu kembali. Sama seperti dulu. Tidak banyak yang kuminta darimu. Aku hanya butuh maafmu. Dan bukan yang lain. Aku mohon," pinta Sasuke lagi.

'PLAK!'

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus dan putih Sasuke. Sehingga terdapat bekas merah di sana. Sasuke memegang pipinya yang memerah itu. Kemudian ia melihat Sakura dengan matanya yang sayu. Terlihat butiran-butiran air menetes setitik demi setitik dari kelopak mata Sakura. Suatu perasaan seperti perasaan bersalah muncul di hati Sasuke.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa kau sepengecut ini? Kenapa kau masih saja mengharapkan aku? Tidak cukupkah kau menyakitiku? Tolong jangan paksa aku! Jangan pernah paksa aku. Aku sudah tidak mau lagi, Sasuke," kata Sakura ditengah isak tangisnya. Ia menghapus air mata yang telah membanjiri pipinya. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang telah berdiri mematung.

'Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa kau sangat membenciku?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Wah, wah, wah…. Kasihan sekali kau?" kata seseorang pada Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke menolahkan kepalanya pada orang yang berkata padanya itu. Matanya pun terbelalak seketika.

"Sepertinya, rencanaku harus segera dilaksanakan," kata orang itu lagi.

"Ka… Karin?"

Benar. Karin. Karin yang bicara pada Sasuke. Bicara padanya secara tiba-tiba. Datang tanpa diundang. Membuat pria yang ada di depannya itu terkejut. Karin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tersenyum sinis pada Sasuke yang ketahuan tengah memohon pada Sakura untuk memberikan satu kali lagi kesempatan padanya. Karin menghela nafasnya cukup panjang.

"Sayang sekali, Sasuke. Kau mengkhianati perjanjian yang telah kita buat. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus menjalankan resikonya. Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun," ucap Karin.

"Tidak! Jangan! Aku mohon! Jangan lakukan itu! A… Aku minta maaf. Aku…Aku…Tolong beri aku kesempatan! Tolong jangan sakiti dia! Aku tidak mau! Tolong jangan lakukan itu, Karin! Aku mohon," pinta Sasuke dengan suara lirih. Karin yang melihatnya menjadi iba. Tapi bukan iba yang seperti biasa kalian lihat. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kemudian kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Ok, fine! Aku beri kau satu kesempatan lagi. Tapi ingat, jangan sampai kau melakukan hal itu lagi. Paham, Sasuke ku tercinta? Kau lemah sekali dengan ancamanku itu," kata Karin sembari beranjak pergi dari pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sasue duduk di atas ranjangnya di dalam kamarnya yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lampu pijar. Kedua tangannya meremas kepalanya. Kata setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura maupun Karin terus terngiang di telinganya. Kata-kata amarah Sakura, tamparan Sakura, sampai ancaman Karin yang sangat serius. Semuanya tersimpan secara baik dan benar di memori otak Sasuke. Tak ada satu patah kata pun yang tertinggal.

"Kami-sama… Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan? Sebenarnya apa kesalahan besar yang selama ini aku buat? Sampai hati Sakura sudah beku dan tak mau memaafkanku. Dan kenapa harus ada Karin? Karinlah yang membuat semua ini hancur berantakan. Wanita itu gila! Tidak tahu diri! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jawab aku, Kami-sama!" gumam Sasuke.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!" pintu kamar Sasuke diketuk. Sasuke yang sebenarnya mendengar ketukan itu, tidak meresponnya. Bergerak satu senti pun tidak.

"Sasuke," panggil si pengetuk pintu itu. Masih sama. Sasuke tidak merespon panggilan itu. Ia masih bertahan dalam posisinya.

"Sasuke," panggil suara itu lagi. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menjawab panggilan itu. Akhirnya, si pengetuk pintu itu membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan masuk ke dalamnya. Mata onyx Sasuke bergerak ke arah orang yang memasuki kamarnya itu. Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut panjang mendekatinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau lesu begitu?" tanya wanita itu lembut. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang merupakan ibunya itu. Sebut saja namanya Mikoto. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan. Mikoto tersenyum tipis.

"Ayolah, kau dapat masalah? Mau cerita pada ibu?" tawar Mikoto. Sasuke memandang ibunya itu dengan mata sayu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk. Ia pun membuka mulutnya dan mulai berbicara.

"Kaa-san, apa kaa-san pernah diputuskan orang yang paling kaa-san cintai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mm…Belum pernah, sih. Memangnya kenapa? Kau putus dengan Sakura?" Mikoto balik bertanya. Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Mikoto kembali tersenyum.

"Kalau kau diputuskan, itu sudah biasa. Namanya juga anak muda," kata Mikoto enteng.

"Tapi kaa-san tidak mengerti. Ini masalah yang sangat serius. Ini sangat rumit. Yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi adalah Karin. Wanita menyebalkan!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Mikoto.

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap Mikoto dalam-dalam. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius. Tak lama, ia pun membuka mulutnya. Menceritakan semua yang terjadi atas hubungannya dengan Sakura. Mengatakan semua ancaman yang akan dilakukan oleh Karin jika ia mencoba kembali pada Sakura. Semuanya ia ceritakan. Tetapi, Mikoto yang mendengarkan cerita Sasuke itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Kemudian ia mengusap-usap dahi Sasuke yang tertutupi oleh poni rambut emo-nya.

"Dan kau takut pada ancaman itu?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Kaa-san, ancaman itu serius. Ancaman itu ditujukan pada Sakura. Bukan aku! Kalau Sakura sampai celaka, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri! Tidak akan," kata Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau akan tetap berhubungan dengan Karin?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku betah dengan wanita itu. Ya sudah, aku mau pergi dulu. Aku bosan di rumah. Aku pergi hanya sebentar. Selamat malam," kata Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi dan berpamitan pada Mikoto.

"Ting… Tong…"

Sasuke menekan tombol atau sebut saja bel salah satu rumah di antara berpuluh-puluh rumah yang ada di daerah di mana ia berada. Rumahnya cukup besar. Tidak terlalu mewah. Tapi sederhana. Ia kembali menekan bel rumah itu karena tak ada jawaban. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian seseorang bersuara menjawab panggilan dari bel itu.

"Iya, sebentar!"

'CKLEK!'

Pintu rumah itu terbuka. Sasuke yang sudah menunggu beberapa menit membalikkan badannya pada orang yang membuka pintu rumah itu. Sang pembuka pintu itu membelalakkan matanya terkejut atas kedatangan Sasuke itu.

"Kau…."

-To Be Continued-

Nah, selesailah chapter ! Maaf ya kalo nggantung. Trus gaje pula! Hehehe…

Saia setuju banget tuh ma Sasuke! Kenapa harus ada Karin? Dia itu perusak segalanya! Awas loe Karin! Semua setuju kan kalo Karin lebih baik gak ada? Kalo saia setuju banget! Udah gitu, ngrebut pacar orang lagi! Gak tau diri banget! Nyari yang laen geto napa? Gak modal banget! Ugh…! Nyebelient! Ok! Review reader aku tunggu! Review ya! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Pertama-tama Hoshi mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan Hoshi dalam mempublish fict ini. Soalnya Hoshi juga masih menggarap cerita yang lain. Trus untuk membuat fict ini Hoshi juga harus cari ide lagi. Selain itu, waktu liburan Hoshi cuma bisa bikin setengah karena setelah itu Hoshi liburan satu minggu di rumah nenek dan sialnya di sana nggak ada komputer. Duuhh… Pokoknya repot deh! Tapi Hoshi tetep seneng karena bisa menyelesaikan dan meng-update fict ini. Maaf ya kalo lama menunggu. Tak lupa juga terima kasih buat reader yang udah me-review. Nanti Hoshi kasih balasan di untuk chapter 1 dan 2. Dan di chapter 3 ini Hoshi ganti genre. Hehehe… Ya, itulah saya. Paling bingung kalo disuruh menentukan genre.

Oke, sekarang waktunya masuk ke dalam cerita. Happy reading…

**Why You Must Do It For Me**

**Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Hoshi Rei**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, abal, typo (kalo ada)**

**-Chapter 3- **

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya si pembuka pintu itu pada Sasuke.

"A… Aku hanya ingin…"

"Pergi dan pulanglah. Jangan ganggu aku lagi," kata orang itu ketus, memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"Sakura tunggu dulu!" Dengan cepat Sasuke meraih tangan kanan orang itu yang merupakan Sakura sehingga langkahnya terhenti. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sasuke. Air mata Sakura pun jatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sakura, kumohon. Maafkan aku. Aku mohon, Sakura," kata Sasuke lirih sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dengan erat. Sakura diam dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar halaman rumahnya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Ia tidak menggubris permohonan Sasuke yang sudah membuatnya muak itu. Ia sudah tidak peduli Sasuke mau berkata ini dan itu atau sebagainya. Hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit oleh perlakuan Sasuke. Ia juga sudah terlanjur benci pada Sasuke. Jadi sulit rasanya untuk memaafkan si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke lirih karena Sakura selalu mengacuhkan perkataannya. Sakura masih tetap diam. Jujur saja, ia mulai malas kalau sudah berbicara dengan Sasuke. "Aku…"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Pergi dan pulanglah. Simpan saja semua perkataanmu itu. Lagipula semua itu sia-sia saja. Semua ucapanmu itu tidak ada artinya. Kau hanya membuatku resah dan malah tidak bertambah baik. Kehadiranmu di sini hanya akan terus membuang air mataku. Kedua mataku bengkak hanya karena menangisi hal konyol ini! Apa kau juga tidak mempedulikan perasaanku, Sasuke? Hatiku sakit! Hatiku amat sangat sakit, Sasuke!" potong Sakura lagi di tengah isak tangisnya. Sakura menarik tangannya kembali dari Sasuke dan menghapus air matanya. Sasuke diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Pulanglah, Sasuke. Hari sudah malam. Sampai jumpa besok." Sakura masuk kembali dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Sementara Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepala. Tapi kemudian ia menyerah dan menuruti perkataan Sakura untuk pulang.

**-Sakura POV-**

Aku menghapus air mataku dengan jari telunjukkan dan menuju ke kamar. Ketika sampai di depan kamar, aku memutar knop pintunya dan masuk ke dalam kamarku yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu neon yang terang. Kemudian kurebahkan tubuhku di kasur empuk kesayanganku. Mataku terpejam dan kutarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu kuhembuskan perlahan. Puas dengan itu, kubuka kembali kedua mataku.

Tidak ada pemandangan lain yang aku lihat saat ini selain langit-langit kamarku dan sebuah lampu sebagai penerangan. Aku kembali teringat akan kata-kata Sasuke tadi. Kata-katanya yang menurutku begitu tulus. Ya, begitu tulus. Bahkan bukan hanya kata-katanya yang tadi, tapi semua kata-kata yang selalu terlontar dari mulutnya begitu tulus. Kata-katanya yang selalu jujur dan apa adanya. Kata-kata cintanya yang (dulu) membuatku semakin cinta padanya.

**-Flashback-**

Hari ini adalah hari Selasa, tepatnya tanggal 14 Februari. Kalian tahu kan, apa yang istimewa di tanggal 14 Februari? Tentu saja kalian mengetahuinya. Hari Valentine. Ya, hari di mana hari ini penuh dengan kasih sayang. Kasih sayang terhadap teman, sahabat, pacar, dan keluarga dan lain-lain. Aku memang menantikan saat-saat seperti ini karena hari ini memang begitu istimewa untukku dan untuk Sasuke, kekasih hatiku.

Waktu itu, tepatnya di sekolah pada jam istirahat, aku berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang beriri kokoh, menuju ke kantin untuk mencari Sasuke yang biasa ke kantin kalau istirahat, karena aku ingin memberikannya sebuah kejutan di hari yang penuh kasih sayang ini. Dan sebuah cokelat tentunya. Tapi ketika aku tiba di kantin, aku tidak melihat Sasuke sama sekali. Kantin bahkan lebihh sepi dari biasanya. Hanya ada beberapa anak saja. Kutengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari pemuda berambut emo itu. Setelah yakin ia tidak ada kakiku kembali melangkah menuju ke belakang gedung sekolah. Entah apa yang membuat kakiku ingin sekali pergi ke belakang gedung sekolah. Tapi aku tetap mengiyakan gerak kakiku.

Ketika sampai di belakang sekolah, mataku kembali mencar-cari sosok pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. Kutengok ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi Sasuke tetap tidak ada. Hah… Ke mana perginya Sasuke, ya?

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan berbalik badan untuk kembali menuju ke kelas. Aku bisa mencarinya nanti, bukan? Tapi betapa kagetnya aku ketika Sasuke sudah ada di depan mataku. Wajahku langsung merona merah karena jarakku dengan Sasuke begitu dekat. Kutatap mata onyx-nya yang begitu menawan dalam-dalam sambil terenyum kecil padanya. Sasuke pun membalas senyumanku.

"Dari mana saja kau? Aku mencarimu, tahu?" kataku pelan. Sasuke hanya terkikik kecil.

"Aku di sini dari tadi. Menunggumu, Sakura. Belakang sekolah kan sepi. Jadi tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kita. Hehehe," jawab Sasuke.

"Benar juga, ya?"

Selesai berkata-kata, Sasuke meraih kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Wajahku kembali memerah. Dapat kurasakan genggaman tangan Sasuke begitu hangat. Sekali lagi, Sasuke tersenyum padaku. Senyumnya manis sekali.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Ya aku tahu itu," jawabku sekenanya.

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mengambil sesuatu dalam saku celananya. Kemudian ia memberikan benda itu padaku. Cokelat. Ya, ia memberikanku sebuah cokelat yang terbalut oleh kertas polos berwarna merah muda dan sebuah pita merah sebagai hiasannya.

"Aku tahu ini hanya sebuah cokelat biasa yang setiap orang pun bisa membelinya. Tapi satu yang membuat cokelat ini berbeda dari cokelat yang lainnya. Kau tahu apa?" tanya Sasuke. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Cokelat ini aku berikan padamu dengan perasaan. Perasaan yang disebut cinta, yaitu cintaku padamu. Itulah yang membuat cokelat ini berbeda dari yang lain, karena cokelat ini kuberikan padamu berdasarkan cinta. Selamat hari Valentine, Haruno Sakura-chan," lanjut Sasuke dengan suara yang begitu lembut dan terdengar begitu tulus. Mataku berkaca-kaca mendengarnya. Aku membendung air mataku yang mulai membanyak. Tapi aku tak kuasa menahan rasa haruku. Akhirnya, kubiarkan saja air mataku mengalir keluar sepuasnya. Kuraih cokelat yang diberikan Sasuke dan tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," jawabku sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Sasuke membalas pelukanku. Hangat. Ya, aku dapat merasakan kehangatan itu dari pelukan Sasuke. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan kekasihku itu. Aku terharu, benar-benar terharu. Tak salah jika aku begitu mencintainya.

_**x x x x x **_

Sampai di rumah aku langsung menuju ke kamar dengan hati yang bergembira. Kulempar tas sekolahku ke kasur asal-asalan dan merebahkan tubuhku di sana. Hm…. Nyaman sekali. Aku jadi teringat akan cokelat dari Sasuke yang belum kumakan, karena sengaja ingin kunikmati di rumah.

Aku meraih tasku dan mengambil cokelat tersebut. Setelah kutemukan, kuambil cokelat itu dan kusobek kertas polos berwarna merah muda itu. Aku sedikit mengerutkan dahiku ketika aku melihat sebuah kertas putih yang juga polos terselip di bungkusa cokelat itu. Kuambil kertas putih yang terlipat itu dan kubaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

_Aku memiliki dua mata untuk melihatmu_

_dua bibir untuk menicummu_

_dan dua tangan untuk memelukmu _

_Tapi aku hanya memiliki satu hati _

_untuk mecintaimu._

_Happy Valentine, Sakura-chan…_

_From your love, _

_Uchiha Sasuke…_

Lagi-lagi aku menangis ketika aku membaca surat dari Sasuke itu. Ternyata, Sasuke begitu mencintaiku setulus hatinya. Entah mengapa, setiap ia mengucapkan kata-kata cintanya yang begitu tulus dan apa adanya, aku jadi semakin mencintainya. Mencintainya dengan tulus, sama seperti ia mencintaiku dengan tulus. Setulus hatinya.

**-End of Flashback- **

Aku kembali menangis mengingat kejadian itu, di mana aku dan Sasuke masih saling mencintai. Kata-kata indah Sasuke yang ditulisnya sewaktu Valentine itu selalu berputar di otakku. Setiap aku mengingatnya, aku selalu ingat akan cinta Sasuke yang begitu besar padaku. Tapi inikah akhirnya? Apakah akhir dari semua ini adalah pengkhianatan? Apakah ia hanya mempermainkan perasaanku? Apakah kata-kata yang selalu keluar dari mulut Sasuke hanya kata-kata tulus yang dibuat-buat? Kalau tidak, kenapa aku begitu membencinya? Pantaskah aku membenci orang yang begitu mengharapkan maaf padaku? Sebenarnya siapa yang jahat? Aku atau Sasuke?

**-Normal POV-**

Pagi hari di SMU Konohagakure. Sakura berjalan melewati lorong sekolah yang panjang menuju ke kelasnya. Wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Matanya yang sembab menatap lurus ke depan. Langkahnya terlihat biasa saja, tapi jika diperhatikan ia seperti orang sakit. Ya, ia terlihat seperti orang yang letih dan lesu.

Sakura membuka pintu kelas XII IPA-2 yang tidak terkunci. Sekolah masih begitu sepi karena pagi ini waktu masih menunjukkan pukul enam kurang sepuluh menit. Sakura memang sengaja datang lebih awal karena ia membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri di sekolahnya yang masih sunyi dan sepi.

Sakura berjalan menuju bangkunya dan meletakkan tasnya di atas kursi. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di atas meja dan membenamkan kepalanya di antara silangan tangannya. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan. Tapi saat itu juga terdengar suara isak tangis. Isak tangis yang kedengarannya memilukan hati. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura yang menangis?

"Ada apa denganku?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sembari kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Meja sebagai tempat ia mengerjakan tugas dari gurunya pun basah karena air matanya. Belakangan ini Sakura memang sering menangis.

"Mengapa aku begitu lemah? Mengapa hanya menghadapi masalah ini saja aku harus banyak membuang air mata? Berliter-liter air mataku mengalir hanya untuk menangisi hal sepele. Mengapa aku begitu lemah menghadapi masalah ini? Ini bukan masalah yang berat, bukan? Ini hanya masalah cinta yang dikhianati. Tapi kenapa aku begitu lemah menghadapi masalah ini? Mengapa aku harus menangis? Mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa aku ini bodoh sekali, hah? Memangnya sebesar apa sih perkaraku ini? Hei! Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku? Jawab aku! Jawab aku! Jawab aku!" teriak Sakura sambil menangis entah pada siapa. Ia berbicara sendiri layaknya orang yang tak waras. Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia kembali membenamkan kepalanya masih dengan keadaan menangis. Tak lama, seseorang pun datang ke kelas Sakura.

Betapa terkejutnya orang itu melihat Sakura yang menangis tersedu-sedu sendirian di dalam kelas. Orang itu pun meletakkan tas yang dibawanya di atas salah satu meja di kelas XII IPA-2 dan langsung mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya orang itu panik sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura dengan pelan. Lalu ia duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sakura mengehentikan tangisnya dan mengangkat kepalanya lagi menatap mata biru cerah orang itu. Kemudian ia pun menghapus air matanya yang mengalir.

"Sakura, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya orang itu lagi. Sakura menggerakkan mata emerald-nya menatap orang itu.

"I… Ino?" kata Sakura lirih.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata Ino, sabahabat Sakura. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kecil dan mengambil sebungkus tisu dari dalam tasnya dan menghapus air matanya. Juga membersihkan air matanya yang tersisa di mejanya.

"Kau pasti ada masalah. Iya kan, Sakura?" tanya Ino. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya menggeleng ketika ditanyai Ino. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau tidak ada pasti kau tidak akan menangis sejadi-jadinya seperti ini. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa cerita padaku. Aku akan berusaha membantumu untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu semampuku," kata Ino lagi.

Sakura menatap Ino sebentar kemudian kembali tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya ia pun mau bicara juga tentang masalahnya. Menceritakan semua kesedihan yang beberapa hari ini dialaminya semenjak ia mengetahui apa yang tengah dilakukan Sasuke dengan Karin, dengan berlinang air mata. Ya, Sakura tak dapat menahan tangisnya ketika bercerita pada Ino. Menceritakan masa lalunya itu membuatnya selalu ingin menangis. Ia menumpahkan segala kekesalannya, emosinya, kekecewaannya pada Ino. Dan Ino pun dengan senang hati mau mendengarkan sahabatnya itu berbicara.

"Aku tidak tahu apalagi yang dapat aku lakukan, Ino. Aku tidak tahu lagi. Karena mendapat masalah sepele ini aku jadi sering menangis. Aku sering membuang air mataku sia-sia. Mataku sampai bengkak seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku jadi melebih-lebihkan masalah ini. Padahal ini masalah yang amat sangat sepele kan, Ino?" kata Sakura di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Apa kau masih menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Ino yang kala itu terlihat seirius. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sakura menghentikan tangisnya. Ditatapnya mata biru langit Ino dalam-dalam, kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruang kelasnya.

"Jawab aku, Sakura," kata Ino lagi. Sakura menghapus air matanya yang mengalir dengan tisunya. Kemudian kembali menatap Ino.

"Entahlah, Ino," jawab Sakura sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan bohongi perasaanmu, Sakura. Kalau kau memang masih suka pada Sasuke, katakan saja. Tidak mungkin bukan kalau kau tidak menyukai Sasuke? Nyatanya saja kau terus menangis seperti ini. Kalau kau menutup mulutmu terus seperti itu kau malah akan terbebani terus oleh masalahamu itu. Kalau kau mau jujur kau akan merasa lebih tenang," kata Ino panjang lebar. "Kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang. Pikirkan dan renungkanlah terlebih dahulu. Sampai kau siap, kau boleh mengatakannya. Aku pasti membantumu."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. Ya, Ino memang selalu dapat membantu Sakura untuk menyelesaikan masalah dari gadis berambut pendek itu.

"Terima kasih, Ino," kata Sakura sambil memeluk tubuh Ino dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Ya, sama-sama," balas Ino.

_**x x x x x**_

"Sasuke-kun~" panggil Karin pada Sasuke yang saat itu tengah berjalan menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Ya, saat ini adalah jam istirahat. Sasuke yang dipanggil tidak menggubris Karin dan terus berjalan.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Karin lagi. Tapi tetap sama, Sasuke masih tidak menggubris penggilan Karin. Karin yang dicuekin begitu memasang wajah cemberut. Ia pun berjalan lebih cepat ke arah Sasuke dan meraih lengan pemuda berambut emo itu.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Karin!" bentak Sasuke sambil menepis tangan Karin dengan kasar.

"Iiihhh… Kau itu kenapa sih, Sasuke-kun? Kau kan pacarku, aku juga pacarmu. Perhatian sedikit padaku memangnya kenapa, sih? Apa kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan wanita jika dicampakkan begitu saja oleh pacarnya tanpa alasan yang jelas?" gerutu Karin.

"Apa katamu? Pacar? Enak sekali kau bilang kalau kita ini pacaran? Menjijikkan!" kata Sasuke ketus.

"Lho? Kenapa kau malah bilang begitu? Kita memang pacaran, kan? Kau sudah lupa, ya? Secepat itu kah, Sasuke? Atau…"

"Kau lebih memilih menutup mulutmu atau kurobek sekarang juga? Atau kalau perlu kubunuh kau sekarang?" kata Sasuke memotong kalimat Karin dengan tatapan tajam. Dari nada bicaranya saja ia terlihat begitu serius akan membunuh Karin. Sementara Karin, ia hanya diam saja dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia memang tidak pernah takut sedikit pun pada ancaman Sasuke yang baginya hanya untuk menakut-nakutinya saja. Toh ia juga tidak akan benar-benar membunuhnya, begitu pikir Karin.

"Apa kau masih belum puas dengan apa yang selama ini telah kau lakukan? Apa kau belum puas menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Sakura? Apa sih sebenarnya maumu?" Sasuke membanjiri Karin dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Karin menghentikan gerak bola matanya dan ganti menatap Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kecut dan kemudian tertawa pelan, lalu menjawab, "Kalau aku jawab belum, memangnya kenapa? Lalu mauku adalah kau jadi milikku seutuhnya dan selama-lamanya."

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban santai dari Karin itu bertambah geram. Tangannya mengepal. Emosinya menggebu-gebu. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar Karin habis-habisan saat ini. Kalau perlu sampai mati, sesuai dengan perkataannya tadi. Ia sudah muak mendengar ocehan tak jelas dari Karin yang selalu didengarnya.

"Oh? Jadi kau benar-benar ingin kubunuh, ya?" kata Sasuke. Karin lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Kau yakin mau membunuhku? Bunuhlah kalau kau memang mau membunuhku. Tapi jangan sampai arwahku nanti menggentayangi Sakura dan ganti membunuhnya sebagai balas dendamku, ya? Akan kubuat dia lebih menderita dibandingkan denganku," jawab Karin enteng.

PLAAAKKK…!

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat di pipi Karin. Karin memegangi pipi kirinya yang ditampar dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke malah kebingungan melihat Karin ditampar oleh orang lain. Ya, bukan Sasuke yang menampar Karin tadi. Melainkan seorang gadis cantik nan manis yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan Karin dengan Sasuke secara diam-diam. Gadis itu juga merasa emosi mendengar perkataan Karin yang kurang ajar itu. Karena tak dapat menahan emosi, gadis itu pun menampar Karin sekeras mungkin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa maksudmu menamparku?"

"Dan apa maksud perkataanmu tadi, hah?" jawab gadis itu cepat. "Kau ini benar-benar iblis!" lanjut gadis itu.

"Hei, buat apa kau ikut campur masalahku? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" bentak Karin.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku mendengar semua ucapanmu tadi! Dan itu semua terdengar jelas di telingaku!" jawab si gadis.

"Oke, sekarang apa maumu?" tanya Karin yang terlihat menantang. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap gadis itu serius.

"Pergi dari Sasuke dan jangan pernah menganggunya lagi!" jawab gadis itu lagi dengan tegas. Entah karena Karin gila atau mengidap kelainan lainnya, ia malah kembali tertawa dan tersenyum sinis.

"Hei, mana mungkin aku menjauh dari Sasuke? Dan aku rasa, aku tidak pernah mengganggu Sasuke. Aku kan pacarnya, jadi terserah aku. Memang kau siapanya? Seenaknya saja menyuruhku pergi dari Sasuke."

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapanya Sasuke! Tapi kau ini telah menghancurkan hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura! Dasar gadis tidak tahu diri!"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu? Seenaknya saja kau main tampar! Kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Sok tahu sekali kau!"

"Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Sebenarnya kau ini ke…"

"Sudahlah!" potong Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan pertikaian kedua gadis di depannya itu. "Kau tidak perlu mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan wanita iblis itu. Kau malah akan ikut jadi iblis nantinya," lanjut Sasuke.

"Kau benar juga, ya, Sasuke? Kita pergi sekarang," jawab gadis itu sembari menggandeng tangan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Karin. Karin hanya diam dan berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

_**x x x x x**_

"Jus jeruknya dua gelas, ya, Fuka-neechan," kata Ino pada perempuan berambut merah panjang seperti Karin, hanya bedanya perempuan ini jauh lebih baik daripada Si Iblis Karin.

"Iya. Tunggu sebentar, ya?" jawab perempuan berambut merah bernama Fuka itu. Ino pun duduk di bangku kantin bersama dengan Sasuke setelah memesan dua gelas jus jeruk pada Fuka. Kemudian tersenyum manis pada pemuda itu. Yang diberi senyum malah buang muka.

"Yah… Kenapa malah buang muka? Senyumku jelek, ya? Atau tidak semanis Sakura?" tanya Ino yang senyumnya langsung mengkerut. Sasuke hanya terkikik kecil mendengar ucapan Ino itu.

"Hahaha… Bukan kok. Hanya saja tadi aku merasa ada yang memanggilku, makanya aku buang muka," jawab Sasuke. Ino yang mendengarnya hanya menjawab 'oh' pelan.

"Oh, ya, Sasuke. Aktingku tadi bagus atau tidak?" tanya Ino.

"Akting? Akting apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Ya ampun… Akting tadi itu lho. Akting waktu aku menampar Karin dan marah-marah padanya itu. Masa' kau lupa sih? Sudah pikun, ya?" Ino mengigatkan.

"Oh… Maksudmu akting yang tadi itu? Hahaha… Kupikir akting apaan. Mm… Bagus, kok. Aku suka waktu kau mengatai Karin kalau ia itu iblis. Memang cocok sih dengan wataknya yang jauh lebih jelek daripada iblis," kata Sasuke.

"Hahaha… Benar juga, ya?" balas Ino. Ia kembali tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun membalas senyum Ino.

"Aku lega kau bisa tertawa lagi, Sasuke," kata Ino setelah beberapa detik diam.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya. Belakangan hari ini kan kau jarang tertawa. Mungkin karena kau ada masalah dengan Sakura," jelas Ino.

"Ya. Mungkin saja. Tapi kau malah membuatku tertawa. Hahaha…" jawab Sasuke diakhiri dengan tawanya.

"Maaf mengganggu. Ini jus jeruk yang tadi dipesan," kata Fuka secara tiba-tiba di tengah keseriusan Ino dan Sasuke berbincang. Fuka pun meletakkan dua gelas jus jeruk di atas meja dengan hati-hati. Kemudian kembali ke tempat semula.

"Arigatou, Fuka-neechan!" kata Ino riang.

"Sama-sama."

Ino dan Sasuke langsung mengambil sebuah sedotan yang tersedia dan menyeruput jus jeruknya masing-masing yang terlihat begitu segar itu.

"Hm… Segar sekali," komentar Ino. Sasuke mengiyakan perkataan Ino dengan sebuah anggukan pelan. Kemudian mereka kembali berbincang. Kadang canda tawa menghiasi perbincangan mereka. Entahlah, Sasuke mendadak jadi ceria ketika dekat dengan Ino. Hm… Ada apa ya? Mood Sasuke mendadak berubah drastis.

Tak lama, Karin pun datang ke kantin bersama salah seorang dari teman geng-nya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat Sasuke dan Ino yang asyik berbincang. Apalagi melihat Sasuke yang terkadang tertawa bersama dengan Ino ketika berbincang, seakan-akan ia lupa atau bahkan memang sudah tidak ingat akan masalahnya. Karin mengerutkan dahinya melihat adegan itu. Terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, memang. Tapi apa hubungan Sasuke dengan Ino? Mereka kan hanya berteman. Dari situlah muncul akal busuk di otak Karin.

"Mm… Yakumo, aku mau balik ke kelas dulu, ya?" kata Karin pada temannya itu.

"Lho? Katanya kau mau beli minum," kata teman Karin bernama Yakumo itu.

"Aku sudah tidak haus lagi," jawab Karin dan berjalan meninggalkan Yakumo.

_**x x x x x**_

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Karin ketika ia melihat Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya bersama dengan gadis berambut panjang indigo. Sakura pun berhenti melangkah dan menoleh pada Karin.

"Ya, ada apa, Karin?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu. Tapi jangan tersinggung, ya?" kata Karin lagi.

"Ya, katakan saja," jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk.

"Kok Sasuke dengan Ino terlihat dekat sekali, ya? Tuh, di kantin mereka asyik berbincang dan bercanda ria bersama. Kau tahu tidak, mereka mesra sekali, lho," kata Karin heboh.

"Oh, ya? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tidak cemburu atau sebagainya apa? Ino kan sahabatmu. Sasuke juga mantanmu. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" kata Karin.

"Lho? Memangnya kau sudah putus dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sedikit curiga.

"Belum, sih. Tapi… Entahlah, Sasuke mendadak ceria begitu ketika dekat dengan Ino. Padahal belakangan ini dia murung terus, kan?"

"Kau mungkin salah lihat, Karin," kata Sakura.

"Tidak, Saku-chan. Aku tidak bohong," Karin meyakinkan.

"Jadi maksudmu Sasuke dan Ino… Pacaran, begitu?"

"Mungkin saja," jawab Karin.

"Yang benar kau? Tidak mungkin…"

-**To Be Continued- **

Hohoho… Gi mana nih readers? Apakah ini kepanjangan atau kependekan? Hehehe… Semoga kalian semua puas ya? Nah, saatnya balas ripiu untuk yang ripiu chapter 1 dan chapter 2…

**Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls. **

Ok! Ini udah aku update kan? Thx for review…

**Kazuma B'tomat **

Oh… Gitu, ya? Hehehe… Ini udah Hoshi update. Thx for review…

**Uchiha Rissa**

Oh, ya? Padahal Hoshi bikinnya biasa aja tuh. Hehehe. Thx for review…

**Ichaa Hatake Youichi **

Oon? Hahaha. Udah Hoshi update lho. Thx for review…

**aya-na rifa'i **

Ikuti aja ceritanya. Nanti juga tahu. Thx for review…

**Keiko1310 **

Makashi kali Keiko suka ceritanya. Sudah update lho. Thx for review…

**Kurousa Hime **

Oh… Ya, ya, ya. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya. Itu emang kelemahan Hoshi. Mungkin kalo ngga di kasih tau Hoshi bakal gitu terus selamanya. Thx for review…

**Yunacha Zaitte **

Udah update kok. Thx for review…

**Rin Akari Dai Ichi **

Sudah update lho, Rin. Makasih juga udah mau nge-fave cerita alay ini. Thx for review…

**Miss Uchiha 'Tsuki-Chan **

Ahahaha… Iya, sama. Ok, deh kalo begitu. Udah update kan? Thx for review..

**Hikari Meiko EunJo **

Oh, ya? Baguslah kalo gitu. Hahaha. Thx for review…

Ok, udah selesai balas . Sekarang Hoshi mau minta persetujuan. Enaknya cerita ini sad ending atau happy ending? Soalnya Hoshi mau bikin sad ending. Tapi juga mau inginnya happy ending (Lho? Gi mana sih?).

Terus saya mau tanya satu lagi. Sebenernya kata 'mina' itu yang benar 'minna' atau 'mina'? Soalnya beberapa author ada yang nulis 'n'nya satu ada pula yang dua. Jadi saya bingung.

Itu aja dari Hoshi. Trims buat yang review. Dan sekarang reviewlah lagi. Sampai jumpa di chapter 4…!


	4. Chapter 4

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, dan anak-anak SMU Konohagakure dengan berbangga hati meninggalkan sekolah tercinta mereka itu. Yeah, hari ini memang melelahkan sekali untuk mereka. Sudah pelajarannya banyak dan membosankan, membuat murid mengantuk, pulang sekolahnya juga siang, eh, lapar pula. Sulit memang jadi anak sekolah itu. Apalagi kalau yang sudah kelas 3 dan masih harus ikut tambahan pelajaran karena sudah mendekati ujian. Hah, kasihan benar mereka.

Yeah, semuanya memang sudah berlalu, baik pagi hari yang berlalu menjadi siang hari, kesedihan berlalu ganti tawa, dan kelelahan berlalu ganti semangat. Semua itu sudah berlalu. Jam demi jam juga telah berlalu. Dan sepertinya, rasa sakit yang dirasakan gadis itu, setelah ini akan berakhir. Benarkah? Bagaimana ceritanya?

Namun sayangnya, semua itu masih rahasia. Belum ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya. Tapi yang jelas, rasa sakit itu hilang tidak semudah yang kalian pikirkan. Butuh waktu lama untuk gadis itu memikirkan keputusannya dan melupakan semua masa lalunya dengan pemuda itu. Keputusan yang menurutnya gila dan tidak seharusnya diputuskannya. Tapi inilah dia. Ia sudah bertekad, walaupun belum sepenuhnya. Apakah ia berubah pikiran? Apakah kalian mengharapkannya? Mau tahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi? Berikut ceritanya…

**Why You Must Do It for Me?**

**Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Hoshi Rei**

**AU, OOC, gaje, abal**

**-Chapter 4- **

Seperti yang telah dikatakan tadi, bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang dan sekarang sudah tak ada lagi makhluk di SMU Konohagakure saat ini. Mereka semua sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, guna melepas rasa lelah, letih, lesu, dan semua kata berhuruf depan 'l' yang lain yang ada hubungannya dengan letih dan semacamnya. Tapi ternyata tidak juga. SMU Konohagakure tidak sepenuhnya kosong, karena dia, gadis yang ada di ruangan kelas 2-5 itu, sedang membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas putihnya. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati, dimasukkannya buku-bukunya itu agar tidak sampai kusut dan rusak. Ya, ia memang gadis yang sangat memperhatikan kerapihan barang-barangnya, entah barang apapun itu. Ia memang gadis yang teliti.

Ketika gadis itu selesai dengan aktivitas membereskan bukunya, ia beranjak keluar dari kelasnya. Gadis itu, Sakura maksudnya, berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolanya yang benar-benar sepi dan sunyi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang lewat di sana selain dirinya. Ia hanya seorang diri, yang hanya ditemani oleh suara langkah kakinya yang menggema di koridor sekolanya. Langkahnya tampak begitu santai namun pasti. Tubuhnya terlihat (lumayan) tegap dan sorot matanya menatap lurus ke depan, seperti orang yang sedang latihan gerak jalan. Satu, dua, satu, dua, satu, dua. Ah, lupakan.

Sakura menyibakkann poni merah mudanya yang sedikit menghalangi pandangan mata emeraldnya. Tapi sepertinya, ia sedang tidak beruntung saat ini. Tepat setelah ia selesai menyibakkan poninya, tiba-tiba saja orang itu muncul di depannya, berjalan dengan arah yang berlawan dengannya, membuat mereka kini berhadap-hadapan. Author tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan posisi kedua manusia itu. Yang jelas, Sakura berjalan menuju ke utara, dan orang itu berjalan ke selatan. Orang itu sempat kaget juga melihat Sakura ada di sini. Cepat-cepat, ia memalingkan pandangannya agar tidak menatap mata Sakura.

Tentu kalian tahu siapa orang yang kebetulan saja lewat di depan Sakura dengan arah yang berlawanan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke? Pemuda yang dengan suksesnya menghancurkan perasaan Sakura dengan sebuah ciuman manis di bibir gadis lain. Ciuman yang seharusnya hanya menjadi milik mereka berdua, malah diberikan pula kepada orang lain. Gadis mana sih yang tidak merasa sakit hati kalau melihat lelaki yang dicintainya berciuman dengan gadis lain? Apalagi, ciuman itu begitu mesra dan begitu manis.

Sasuke tidak mau dikatakan sebagai lelaki yang pengecut dan pecundang. Ia tidak mau dibilang _cemen_. Ia juga belum mau menyerah untuk mendapatkan kembali hati Sakura, karena ia yakin dan percaya, ia pasti berhasil, walaupun keberhasilannya hanya tidak lebih dari 75 %. Tapi itulah Sasuke, tidak akan menyerah sebelum ia mencapai apa yang diinginkannya. Oleh karena itu, saat ini, ia memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatap mata Sakura. Menatap mata indah gadis yang masih dicintainya, walaupun dengan ragu-ragu. Tapi seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi, ia tidak mau dibilang pengecut. Hanya menatap mata mantannya saja ia tidak berani.

Dan ternyata, sejak tadi mata Sakura juga tidak lepas dari Sasuke. Sedari tadi ia terus memperhatikan pemuda itu. Ia tidak menunduk atau memalingkan wajahnya seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke. Ia bukan gadis yang dengan mudahnya memalingkan wajahnya begitu saja ketika bertemu dengan orang yang sudah meruntuhkan cintanya dan menggores hatinya dengan luka yang cukup dalam. Ia tidak mau jadi pecundang seperti Sasuke. Ia tetap menatap ke depan, menatap Sasuke, walaupun tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan yang tidak diinginkan. Tatapan yang tajam dan menusuk.

Masih berjalan, kedua permata dari kedua orang itu, permata onyx dan permata emerald, bertemu dalam satu tatapan. Tatapan yang kurang mengenakkan. Sebenarnya bukan 'kurang', tapi 'amat sangat tidak mengenakkan'. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus begitu? Kenapa lagi kalau bukan karena sakit hati? Bukankah biasanya tatapan mereka memang selalu begitu?

Sakura, pemilik permata emerald yang cantik dan cerah itu, menatap permata onyx di hadapannya dengan tatapan sinis, tatapan yang tajam dan manusuk. Sebuah tatapan yang mengartikan sebuah kekecewaan dan kekesalan yang amat sangat dalam, yang akhirnya membuah suatu kebencian yang begitu besar. Kebencian yang tak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Jadi, kebencian yang tidak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata itu seperti ini: ~!#$%&*?"=+()^

Sedangkan Sasuke, pemilik permata onyx yang gelap dan menghanyutkan itu, menatap permata emerald di hadapannya dengan tatapan kekecewaan yang dalam, akibat perlakuan yang sangat menyakitkan yang telah dilakukannya pada gadis itu. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena telah menukar cinta Sakura dengan ciuman gadis lain. Bukankah itu menyakitkan? Bahkan sangat. Bisa saja Sasuke meminta maaf dan memohon-mohon pada Sakura. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. _It's too late_. Hati Sakura sudah benar-benar beku seperti es. Sampai kata maaf saja tidak dapat melelehkannya.

Keduanya terus berjalan, dengan kedua bola mata yang belum mau melepaskan pandangan satu sama lain. Yang satunya tatapan kebencian dan yang satunya lagi tatapan penyesalan. Semuanya saling bertolak belakang. Penyesalan menatap kebencian. Entah apa jadinya. Lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya?

Mereka berdua, Sakura dan Sasuke, kini keduanya berpapasan, saling berhadapan dalam jarak yang dekat. Permata emerald masih memandang permata onyx tanpa berkedip. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Tapi keduanya diam. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun dari mulut mereka. Sepertinya mereka masih asyik menatap.

Dan…. Yak. Kini, mereka tak lagi berpapasan. Mereka saling bertolak belakang, saling membelakangi. Suasana masih hening dan dari antara mereka berdua tidak ada yang bersuara. Suara langkah kaki mereka saja yang terdengar menggema di koridor sekolah ini. Kali ini, tidak ada lagi kalimat 'maafkan aku, Sakura' dari Sasuke, dan kalimat 'pergi dan jauhi aku' dari Sakura. Mereka diam saja. Bukannya karena tidak ingin bicara, tapi permasalahannya adalah apa yang akan mereka bicarakan? Apa yang akan mereka katakan? Kalaupun mereka berkata, pasti yang mereka katakan hanya itu-itu saja. Topiknya hanya permohonan maaf dan penolakan maaf. Benar, bukan? Yang berkata dan mendengarpun juga bosan kalau hanya itu saja topiknya.

Sakura terus berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di bibir tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua dengan lantai satu. Sakura menapaki kakinya di anak tangga yang pertama, lalu yang kedua, dan ketiga, dan keempat, hingga ia menginjak anak tangga yang kelima, air matanya meleleh untuk yang keseribu kalinya. Air mata itu jatuh ke pipinya yang putih dan lembut. Ah, ia menangis lagi. Kenapa ia tidak pernah bosan menangis? Apakah itu sudah menjadi hobinya? Apakah matanya tidak lelah untuk terus mengeluarkan berliter-liter air mata?

Tapi beginilah Sakura. Entah kapan ia akan menghentikan tangisnya. Entah kapan ia akan bangkit kembali dari masalah yang dihadapinya ini. Kita tidak tahu kapan ia akan berubah menjadi Sakura yang dulu. Sakura yang ceria, Sakura yang selalu bersemangat, Sakura yang jarang murung, dan Sakura yang kokoh seperti pohon bunga sakura. Bukan Sakura yang lapuk seperti kayu. Kapan ia akan sekokoh pohon bunga sakura yang masih dapat berdiri dengan tegak walaupun diterpa badai sehebat apapun? Kapan Sakura? Kapan?

**oooOooo**

Malam itu, bulan tak terlihat. Bintang-bintang pun juga sepertinya enggan untuk menampakkan dirinya pada Bumi. Langit terlihat begitu gelap dan kosong. Tidak ada satu benda pun menghiasi. Angin malam juga bertiup dengan begitu lembut, membuat daun-daun yang gugur beterbangan kian kemari. Nyanyian khas suara burung hantu dan jangkrik mengisi malam yang sunyi dan sepi ini.

Sakura tidur dengan posisi tengkurap di atas kasurnya yang terlihat empuk. Tangannya tampak sedang menuliskan sesuatu di atas buku diary-nya. Di buku diary-nya itu, ia menceritakan tentang permasalahan yang selama ini dihadapinya. Setiap kesedihan-kesedihan dan penyesalan yang dirasakannya, dituliskannya di buku diary-nya. Kesedihan atas perlakuan Sasuke, rasa sakit hati yang ditorehkan Sasuke di dalam hatinya, dan penyesalan terhadap dirinya sendiri mengapa ia mencintai Sasuke kalau ujung-ujungnya Sasuke malah mengkhianatinya. Dulu ia memang begitu mengharapkan cinta dari Sasuke. Tapi sekarang, jangan harap. Cinta tidak, sayang boro-boro. Benci, tentu saja.

Ketika sedang asyik menulis, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Sakura diketuk. Awalnya Sakura tidak begitu mempedulikan ketukan itu, tapi karena yang mengetuk adalah ibu tercintanya dan mengetuknya tidak berhenti-berhenti, iapun menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya lalu berkata, "Masuklah." Tak lama, pintu kamar Sakura terbuka. Sakura segera bangun dari kasurnya untuk menemui ibunya. Tapi saat ia bangun dari kasurnya, yang ia lihat saat ini ternyata bukan hanya ibunya, melainkan ada Ino di sana, tersenyum manis pada Sakura. Sakura membalas senyum Ino walaupun terpaksa.

"Ino ingin bicara denganmu," kata ibu Sakura, lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino.

"Masuklah," kata Sakura lagi dengan pelan, mempersilakan Ino untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Ino dengan segera masuk ke dalam Sakura yang kala itu terlihat begitu remang-remang. Sakura sengaja mematikan lampu neon kamarnya dan hanya menyalakan lampu tidurnya yang paling-paling hanya 5 watt. Ino memperhatikan kamar Sakura sejenak. Rapi dan bersih. Suasananya juga menangkan. Apalagi dengan aroma spring jasmine yang langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidung Ino. Tapi sudahlah, saat ini kedatangan Ino bukan untuk melihat-lihat keadaan kamar Sakura, melainkan ada sesuatu hal yang harus dibicarakan.

Sakura duduk di kasurnya sambil menunggu Ino berbicara. Merasa bahwa saat ini dirinya sedang ditunggu untuk berbicara, Ino segera mendekat pada Sakura duduk di sebelah sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. "Karin bilang padamu kalau aku ada hubungan lebih dengan Sasuke, bukan?" tanya Ino langsung _to the_ _point_.

Sakura bukannya tidak segera menjawab, ia malah diam saja. Kedua matanya menatap ke bawah, ke lantia kamarnya yang dingin karena udara malam ini memang cukup dingin. Pertanyaan Ino tidak dipedulikannya sama sekali. Tahu sebabnya? Karena hal itu lagi-lagi menyangkut tentang Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke. Semua serba Sasuke. Kenapa sih semua orang selalu bertanya padanya semua yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke? Apakah semua orang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya Sakura kalau sudah mendengar nama itu? Ingin rasanya Sakura segera melupakan nama dan sosok orang itu. Tapi entah mengapa, setiap orang yang datang padanya selalu saja menyebutkan nama Sasuke, membuatnya semakin sulit untuk melupakan orang itu.

"Sakura," panggil Ino, "jawab aku."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, dan kini ditatapnya mata biru Ino yang indah namun terlihat gelap karena kamar Sakura yang remang-remang. Ia ingin sekali menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Tapi rasanya ia malas sekali, karena ini ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Sasuke. Jujur saja, kalau sudah bicara mengenai Sasuke, ia muak sekali.

"Iya," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Dan kau mempercayainya?" tanya Ino lagi.

Sakura hanya angkat bahu sambil menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Sulit sekali untuk meyakinkan ya atau tidak. Sebenarnya Sakura juga tidak yakin kalau yang dikatakan Karin itu benar atau tidak. Lagipula, kalau dilihat dari cara dan nada Karin berbicara, sepertinya itu semua omong kosong. Nada bicara Karin itu terdengar biasa-biasa saja sewaktu ia menceritakannya pada Sakura. Tidak ada rasa sedih, kecewa, menyesal, yang ada dalam dirinya. Ia seperti _fine-fine_ saja melihat kekasihnya (yang tidak resmi) berhubungan dengan gadis lain. Seperti ada sesuatu hal yang sedang direncanakan. Kalau ia memang sangat mencintai Sasuke, seharusnya perasaannya seperti yang dialami Sakura. Yah tidak perlu sampai seperti Sakura juga, sih. Paling tidak ka nada rasa kecewa, sedih, dan semacamnya. Apakah Karin tidak benar-benar menyukai Sasuke? Apakah ia hanya ingin melihat Sakura menderita? Sebenarnya apa yang Karin inginkan?

"Yang jelas," kata Ino, "kau jangan mempercayainya. Itu semua tidak benar, Sakura. Kau tahu sendiri kan seperti apa Karin itu? Ia itu gadis licik. Dan aku tentu saja tidak menyukai Sasuke. Apalagi aku ini sahabatmu, dan malah berpacaran dengan mantan kekasihmu padahal perasaanmu masih tersakiti begini."

"Sudahlah, Ino," Sakura menyela ucapan Ino. "Aku tidak membutuhkan penjelasanmu. Semua terserah dia saja. Aku sudah tidak mau ambil pusing lagi dengan semua ini. Aku sudah lelah dengan masalahku sendiri. Biarkan saja."

Untuk sejenak, kamar Sakura menjadi hening. Baik Ino maupun gadis berambut merah muda itu, tidak ada yang berbicara sepatah katapun. Sunyi dan sepi menyelimuti mereka. Mungkinkah mereka kehabisan bahan pembicaraan? Atau mungkin hanya masalah itu saja yang ingin Ino bicarakan?

"Selain itu, ada hal lain yang ingin aku bicarakan," Ino kembali berkata. Ah, ternyata masih ada lagi.

"Apa?"

"Maafkan aku kalau lagi-lagi ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi ini penting dan kau harus mengetahuinya, Sakura. Aku tidak mau kau sedih terus seperti ini. Jadi tolonglah, dengarkan aku terlebih dahulu."

"Apa lagi yang harus aku dengarkan?" seru Sakura dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. "Tidak ada lagi yang mesti aku dengarkan. Jadi lebih baik pulanglah. Kau hanya membuang-buang waktumu saja di sini."

"Karin memaksa Sasuke!" Ino jadi ikut-ikutan berucap dengan nada tinggi. Mungkin ia terbawa emosi. Tapi ia melakukan hal itu karena ia ingin mengembalikan Sakura dengan sosoknya yang seperti dulu walaupun terkesan _kurang_ _kerjaan_. Namun lebih baik ceria daripada diselubungi kesedihan terus, bukan?

"Sakura, kau harus mendengarnya. Sasuke melakukan hal ini padamu karena ia bermaksud melindungimu dari Karin. Kau tahu, Karin begitu menyukai Sasuke. Ia sangat menginginkan Sasuke. Tapi ketika ia mengetahui hubungan kalian, ia menjadi tidak suka dan mulai berusaha merebut Sasuke darimu dengan cara apapun walaupun harus dengan cara yang salah. Dan akhirnya, ia memaksa Sasuke agar mau berhubungan dengannya tanpa mempedulikanmu. Kalau Sasuke tidak mau, maka kaulah bayarannya. Karin akan membuatmu menderita," jelas Ino panjang lebar.

Sakura tidak mempedulikan penjelasan Ino yang panjang lebar itu. Masuk telinga kiri, keluar telinga kanan. Begitulah. Sebenci itukah ia pada Sasuke? Kebencian itu sangat besar. Hatinya sulit dilunakkan lagi. Hatinya sudah sekeras batu.

"Kau dibayar berapa oleh Sasuke untuk mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu hanya untuk mendapatkan maaf dariku? Aku bisa membayarmu lebih dari yang dibayarkan Sasuke padamu," kata Sakura dengan nada sinis.

"Sasuke tidak membayarku dan yang aku katakan ini adalah benar. Kau pikir gadis macam apa aku ini? Aku hanya berusaha untuk mengembalikanmu menjadi Sakura yang dulu. Satu hal yang harus katu tahu, Sasuke berpacaran dengan Karin karena dia ingin melindungimu. Ia tidak mau sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi padamu. Sasuke tidak akan mampu memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau kau sampai celaka. Sasuke masih cinta padamu. Dia sendiri yang menceritakan hal ini padaku. Ia butuh teman curhat tapi tidak ada. Akhirnya ia menceritakan hal itu padaku. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali mengatakan hal ini langsung padamu. Tapi kalau ia yang bercerita pasti juga percuma. Kau tidak akan mendengarnya. Awalnya ia juga memintaku agar tidak perlu memberitahumu dan aku berjanji. Tapi aku tidak bisa, Sakura. Aku harus menceritakan secepatnya padamu. Kau tidak bisa begini terus."

Sakura diam saja. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bukannya tidak tahu, tapi tidak mau menjawab. Ia hanya bertanya dalam hatinya, apakah yang dikatakan Ino itu benar atau tidak. Kenapa Ino malah melakukan hal ini padanya? Kenapa Ino malah ingin agar Sakura menjadi yang dulu? Apa sebenarnya tujuannya? Ya kalau hal itu bisa tercapai, kalau tidak?

"Kau membenci Sasuke karena kau cemburu padanya, kan, Sakura?" tanya Ino dengan ragu-ragu.

Seketika, mata Sakura membelalak lebar. Ia terkejut mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. _Mana mungkin aku cemburu? _

"Ap- Apa sih yang kau katakan? Mana mungkin aku cemburu? Jangan bercanda, Ino!" sahut Sakura dengan sedikit emosi.

"Tentu saja kau cemburu. Setiap melihat Sasuke dan Karin berduaan, kau selalu saja menghindar dan kau terlihat tidak suka dengan itu. Padahal kalau kau memang tidak suka, untuk apa memasang wajah seperti itu? Kau seharusnya bersikap biasa. Selain itu, setiap mengingat masa-masamu bersama Sasuke, kau selalu menitikkan air mata. Kalau kau memang sudah merasa tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Sasuke, untuk apa kau menangis seperti itu? Seharusnya kau melupakannya dan menjalani hari-harimu seperti biasa. Tanpa tangis yang menyertaimu. Dan lagi, setiap kau berpapasan dengan Sasuke, kau selalu menghindar agar tidak sakit hati lagi. Intinya, kau tidak bisa menjalani hari-harimu dengan sikap yang biasa saja kalau kau bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dan kau cemburu," jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Ino, harus berapa kali mengatakannya padamu? Aku tidak cemburu. Aku menangis karena kecewa dengannya yang bersikap seperti itu padaku," Sakura meyakinkan.

"Kecewa karena kau masih mencintainya. Kalau kau memang kecewa, untuk apa kau menangis kalau memang kau benci padanya? Benci itu tidak ada menangis. Benci itu emosi, marah, tidak suka, kesal, sebal, dan jengkel. Bukan tangis."

"Kenapa kau jadi bersikap seperti ini padaku? Aku kan sudah bilang padamu kalau aku hanya kecewa!"

"Iya karena kau masih mencintai Sasuke dan kau cemburu, bukan kecewa! Kenapa sih kau tidak bisa jujur pada dirimu sendiri? Kalau ya katakan ya, kalau tidak katakan tidak. Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersikap jujur? Kenapa kau selalu menutup-nutupinya?"

Ino bangkit dari kasur Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di kamarnya. Dan lagi, air mata itu meleleh lagi ke pipi Sakura. Jujur? Benarkah kalau selama ini ia masih mencintai Sasuke? Benarkah kalau selama ini ia masih memendam sayang pada pemuda itu? Apakah yang dikatakan Ino benar? Benar saja. Benci itu tidak suka, emosi, marah, dan kesal, bukan tangis.

**oooOooo**

Pagi ini Sakura kembali datang ke sekolahnya lebih awal dari biasanya. Kalau biasanya ia datang pukul setengah tujuh pagi, sekarang ia datang pukul enam kurang sepuluh menit. Memang, saat ini sekolah masih sepi. Baru beberapa anak saja yang datang. Entah mengapa hari ini Sakura ingin sekali datang pagi.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling koridor sekolahnya yang masih sepi. Rasanya memang berbeda dengan biasanya. Kalau biasanya ia datang ke sekolah dalam keadaan ramai, sekarang dalam keadaan sepi. Kalau biasanya ia datang ke sekolah dengan disambut oleh Ino, sekarang tidak ada yang menyambutnya. Kalau yang biasanya Sakura datang ke sekolah dengan wajah murung dan sedih, kini wajahnya kembali seperti semula! Kalian tahu? Ia tersenyum!

"Ah, masih sepi. Apa aku datang terlalu cepat? Tapi enak juga ya kalau datang ke sekolah waktu masih sepi?" Sakura bergumam. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya lagi ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat Sasuke berjalan di depannya, dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celanya. Sontak, langkahnya pun terhenti.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sejenak. Tidak seperti biasanya ia memperhatikan Sasuke. Tapi entah mengapa ia jadi ingin memperhatikan Sasuke. Dari ujung kaki, hingga ujung kepala. Wajah dari pemuda itu terlihat begitu kusut. Air mukanya juga terlihat gelisah. Apalagi ketika melihat Sakura yang sudah datang saat ini, ekspresinya nampak lebih buruk dari biasanya.

APA? Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke? Tidak salah? Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke? Tapi kali ini berbeda. Sakura mentap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang… Yang bagaimana, ya? Pokoknya ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang biasa-biasa saja. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk . Hei, ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apakah ia sedang mabuk? Ada apa dengan Sakura?

Sasuke terus berjalan dan berjalan. Ia berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang sedang memperhatikannya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sakura, tapi semua yang ada di sekitarnya tidak ia pedulikan. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar, kalau sebuah benda kecil jatuh dari dalam saku celanya.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura. Ia masih belum sadar kalau sebuah benda kecil miliknya jatuh ke lantai koridor. Sakura yang melihat benda itu jatuh dari saku celana Sasuke, segera memungut benda itu. Ternyata, itu adalah gantungan kunci. Tapi ketika melihat gantungan kunci itu, Sakura sempat memekik. Di gantungan kunci itu terdapat dua buah lonceng kecil dan hiasan-hiasan berbenetuk bunga sakura yang kecil dan banyak. Di bawah gantungan kunci itu terdapat insial nama seseorang dengan huruf 'S'. Siapa itu S? Sasuke? Oh, tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin Sasuke menyimpan benda yang _kecewe_-_an_ seperti itu?

Sakura segera mengejar Sasuke untuk menyerahkan benda gantungan kunci tersebut pada pemuda itu. Ketika ia tepat ada di belakang pemuda itu, ia menyentuh pundak Sasuke yang sontak membuat Sasuke membalikkan badannya ke belakang.

"Hei, kau menjatuhkan ini," kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan gantungan kunci itu pada Sasuke.

Keajaiban! Serasa seperti seseorang yang sedang diberi _surprise_, Sasuke sangat terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga setelah melihat apa yang telah Sakura lakukan padanya. Ini benar-benar keajaiban! Sakura berubah! Ia berbicara dengan ramah sekali pada Sasuke! Benarkah begitu? Benarkah ia berubah? Apakah ia sudah kembali ke Sakura yang dulu? Benarkah?

"Eh…" Hanya itu saja yang bisa keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia hampir tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi melihat sikap Sakura padanya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ia menatap mata Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia hampir tidak berkedip sedikitpun.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura sambil melambaik-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Iya? Eh, iya, iya. Itu kan gantungan kunciku?" kata Sasuke sedikit canggung. Dan ternyata ia masih bingung dan kikuk. Sasuke kikuk? Tidak salah, ya?

"Benar," jawab Sakura, "tadi terjatuh dari saku celananmu. Mungkin kau memasukkannya kurang ke dalam makanya jatuh. Ini." Sakura menyerahkan gantungan kunci itu pada Sasuke, akan tetapi Sasuke tidak menerima gantungan kunci itu pada Sakura. Ia menyentuh tangan Sakura dan menggenggamkan tangan Sakura pada gantungan kunci yang dipegang gadis itu. Mengerti maksudku? Pokoknya begitulah.

"Untukmu saja," kata Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke dibuat bingung dengan sikap Sakura yang seperti itu padanya. Tidak seperti biasanya ia ramah pada Sasuke. Tidak seperti biasanya ia bicara pada Sasuke sejak hubungan mereka hancur. Tapi sekarang, semuanya sudah berbeda. Sakura yang dulu sudah kembali. Sakura yang dulu muncul lagi. Sakura dulu yang hilang kini sudah ditemukan. Mungkinkah karena Ino yang datang semalam?

Ya, karena memang begitulah kenyataannya. Sakura sudah dibuat sadar oleh perkataan Ino. Memang, selama ini Sakura memang tidak pernah jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Ia memang masih mencintai Sasuke, tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Ia terus saja menyangkal dan menyangkal. Tapi karena Ino, saat ini ia bisa sedikit lebih jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Selain itu, Sakura juga sudah mengerti mengapa Sasuke membuat hatinya terasa sakit, itu karena Sasuke ingin melindungi gadisnya dari Karin.

Sakura sudah mengerti semuanya. Iapun sedikit demi sedikit mulai merubah pikirannya lagi tentang Sasuke. Dan ia juga sudah bertekad untuk mengembalikan hubungan antara dia dengan Sasuke. Tidak perlu hubungan cinta juga tidak masalah, asalkan mereka masih bisa menjadi teman, kenapa tidak?

Sasuke mulai yakin, setelah melihat perubahan Sakura saat ini, ia yakin kalau Sakura sudah kembali. Ia tidak akan diusir lagi olehnya. Ia tidak akan lagi mendengar kata-kata kekesalan dari Sakura. Ia bahagia dan tidak lagi gelisah. Ia tidak perlui lagi memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Sakura mau menerima maafnya. Semua itu sudah tidak perlu lagi. Karena Sakura sendirilah yang datang pada Sasuke. Yeah, semuanya berubah.

Sasuke yang saat itu merasa bahagia, langsung membawa Sakura dalam dekapannya. Sakura sempat memekik lagi ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memeluknya. Ya, pelukan yang begitu erat dan hangat, yang selama ini sempat hilang darinya. Sakura merasakannya lagi. Pelukan dari orang dicintainya itu, kini dirasakannya kembali. Hangat dan menanangkan. Pelukan dari pemuda tercinta yang selalu menjadi dambaannya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura," kata Sasuke lembut.

Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia membalas pelukan Sasuke dan setelah itu ia menitikkan air mata. Ia terharu, benar-benar terharu. Terharu karena ternyata ia bisa mengembalikan dirinya ke Sakura yang dulu lagi. Tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya bahwa ia akan kembali lagi pada pelukan ini. Pelukan hangat yang sudah lama dirindukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke," kata Sakura dengan berlinang air mata.

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi aku sudah beranggapan salah padamu. Aku menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak. Aku sudah marah-marah tidak jelas padamu. Semua itu salahku. Kupikir kau melakukan itu karena kau mencintaiku lagi. Tapi ternyata, kau ingin melindungiku. Ino yang memberitahuku semuanya. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Sasuke."

"Benarkah? Jadi Ino yang mengatakannya padamu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk pelan di pelukan Sasuke. Air matanya semakin deras berlinang. Astaga, seterharu itukah ia? Ya, kalau author jadi Sakura, pastilah author juga seperti itu.

"Bisakah kita memulainya dari awal?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Dan begitulah. Cinta yang besar itu berubah menjadi kebencian, dan kebecintan itu berubah menjadi cinta lagi. Setiap orang akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi cintanya. Dan kini, kedua orang itu, memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Mereka akan mengisahkan cerita cinta mereka lagi dari awal. Dengan tawa dan tidak ada lagi tangis. Tidak peduli apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh Si Iblis Karin itu pada mereka. Yang penting mereka masih dapat selalu bersama.

Jadi, begitulah ceritanya mengapa kesedihan Sakura telah lenyap ditelan Bumi. Semuanya karena Ino. Kalau saja Ino tidak menceritakan yang sesungguhnya pada Sakura, mana bisa Sakura berubah menjadi dirinya yang dulu lagi? Tidak mungkin, bukan? Berterima kasihlah pada Ino karena ia sudah membuat gadis itu sadar. Ah, Ino memang hebat.

**oooOooo**

"Ibu, besok aku mau ke Konoha. Aku akan sekolah di sana dan melanjutkan kuliahku di sana," kata gadis berambut panjang yang diikat menyerupai ekor kuda pada ibunya.

"Konoha? Untuk apa kau ke Konoha? Di sini kan masih ada banyak sekolah, jadi untuk apa kau ke Konoha? Kau sudah tidak betah lagi tinggal di sini?" jawab sang ibu.

"Bukannya begitu, bu. Aku ke sana karena ku ingin melepas rinduku pada orang tercintaku, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Semenjak perpisahan SMP itu, aku jadi jarang bertemu dengannya karena ia pindah ke Konoha. Makanya, aku juga mau menyusul Sasuke ke sana. Oh, ya, dan aku juga akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke," jawab gadis itu.

"Kau ini jangan aneh-aneh. Apakah tidak ada lelaki lain selain Sasuke? Kenapa kau begitu menginginkannya? Ibu yakin, setelah beberapa waktu lamanya kau tidak bertemu dengannya lagi, ia pasti sudah mempunyai kekasih sekarang. Dia sudah melupakanmu. Jangan terlalu berharap."

"Ibu, Sasuke tidak mungkin punya kekasih lain. Dia hanya mencintaiku. Sewaktu perpisahan SMP, dia janji tidak akan mencintai gadis lain selain aku. Selain itu, ia juga bilang padaku kalau suatu saat nanti aku dan dia akan bertemu lagi dan akan melanjutkan hubungan kami lagi sampai kami menikah. Bukankah Sasuke adalah sosok pemuda yang begitu setia? Aku yakin Sasuke masih ingat dengan ucapannya waktu itu.

"Hah, terserah kau saja," si ibu terlihat menyerah. " Tapi bagaimana dengan kondisimu saat ini? Kau tahu kan kalau kau punya penyakit yang sering kambuh?"

"Aku tahu, bu. Aku bisa menanganinya. Di sana aku akan tinggal dengan bibi Tsunade. Kebetulan sekali bukan? Bibi Tsunade adalah seorang dokter, jadi kalau aku kenapa-kenapa, bibi Tsunade bisa mengobatiku. Bagaimana?"

"Oke, tapi kau janji kau harus bisa jaga dirimu baik-baik," kata si ibu.

"Baik, bu. Selama ada Sasuke dan bibi Tsunade di dekatku, aku akan baik-baik saja."

**-To Be Continued-**

Kalau diperhatikan, sewaktu Sakura menerima Sasuke kembali tuh kesannya terlalu dipaksakan, ya? Iya pasti. Hoshi cuma ingin membuat Sakura-Sasuke balikan, soalnya kalo nggak begitu ya nggak jadi dong ceritanya.

Dan buat gadis dan ibu di bagian ending, rahasia ya? Kalo mau nebak, _why not_? Ayo readers, tebak siapa gadisnya. Ingat, cewek lho bukan cowok! (eaealah. Namanya juga gadis geto). Tebak aja siapa gadisnya. Kisi-kisinya: rambut panjang, lumayan cantik sih, bola mata warnanya gak gelap gak terang a.k.a semu gelap dan semua gelap (apaan tuh?), hanya muncul dalam satu episode, gak begitu terkenal, dan itu saja. Hehe…

Ya udah, ya minna! Itu aja dari Hoshi. Kalo ada typo ya maap. Males edit. Review ya? Jangan lupa tebak siapa gadisnya. Oke? Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya! Bye…


End file.
